You're Not Stupid
by plaidshorts
Summary: When Ella is feeling alone, who will be there to cheer her up? Ella/Jason friendship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella, Tess, Peggy, Jason, Nate, or anyother characters of** **_Camp Rock_.**

**You're Not Stupid**

"God Ella, you're so stupid!" Tess Tyler yelled in frustration at the short, dark haired girl standing next to her. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's sidestep, then jump, and then you sing sha la la!" Tess rolled her eyes and stormed away from Ella and Peggy, muttering about how she couldn't find decent backup these days.

The trio had been rehearsing a new number and Ella had once again messed up, her mind stuck on a different matter all together. "I didn't mean to mess up," she looked up at Peggy, hoping the other girl would console her.

"It's alright Ella, Tess just needs to lighten up. Just, keep practicing, okay?" Peggy patted Ella on the shoulder before turning in the direction Tess had stormed off in. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't kill anyone," she said and left, leaving Ella alone in the practice room.

Ella looked around before going over to one of the windows and sitting on the sill, glad to be off her feet after nearly two hours of dancing and singing. She had thought that after Tess being humiliated after the Final Jam last summer and apologizing to her and Peggy, the blonde girl would be nicer and a better person. But she was just as mean as always, but oddly, not towards Peggy or most people, just Ella and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Peggy stood up for herself and told Tess that they'd still be friends, but they wouldn't be if Tess treated her like she used to. Ella hadn't said anything of the sort and had immediately went back to being Tess' lapdog and taking her harsh words and criticisms like she always had.

"I'm not stupid," she muttered and leant her head against the window. The glass was surprisingly cool against her forehead and Ella closed her eyes as it soothed the headache she hadn't known she had. The short girl took advantage of her being alone and began singing. It was a song that her mother had sung for her when she was a little girl and it had always made her feel better.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine._

Since she had her eyes closed, Ella didn't realize when she was no longer alone until she heard clapping behind. Immediately, her eyes shot open and she stood up, her eyes searching out the source of the clapping. There, before her, stood Jason; lead guitarist and background vocals for Rock/Pop group, Connect 3. The band had arrived earlier that week as a surprise for the camp. They were teaching a special class that was dedicated to talking and answering questions about life as a band and group and some of the things that made or break bands. Brown had limited the sign-ups to already formed bands so as to prevent random fans from attending the class just to meet the trio.

"Wow, that was really good," Jason had a large smile on his face as he approached Ella, standing far closer than what was socially accepted. He didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, that was nothing. I'm not really good, that's why Tess sings lead," Ella protested and backed up but ran into the sill.

"Well, I thought it was super, super amazing!" Jason exclaimed and Ella had to smile at how excitable the guitar player was.

"Well, thanks, I don't compliments that much on my singing," Ella said and an expression came on her face that was familiar on Jason's own.

"You're not stupid."

Ella looked up at that, a frown marring her face. "What makes you say that?" she questioned, trying to laugh off how perceptive Jason was being.

"People think you're stupid, but you're not. People think I'm stupid, but I'm not," he explained. "It's that look on your face. Sometimes, it's on mine too," he told her.

Ella looked up at him and stared for a few moments before smiling. "Thanks Jason, that... that actually made me feel better," she told him and felt something pull at her heartstrings when he gave her a bright smile that lit up his face.

"Your welcome!" he said before stooping quickly and hugging her tiny form. He let go soon after, not giving Ella a chance to hug back.

"Jason! Jason, where are you?" they both looked toward the door where they heard Nate's voice calling.

"Well, I guess I'd better head back," Jason said and turned to go but Ella reached out a hand to stop him. He turned back and Ella quickly hugged him, barely reaching his shoulder before she pulled away and left the room out the back door, leaving Nate to find Jason in the empty practice room, staring at the spot where she had been.

"Jason, what are you doing? Shane and me have been looking for you for the past ten minutes," Nate said and looked at his band mate oddly. "You know, I know you aren't that smart, but staring off into space is a little dumb, even for you. Come on," Nate rolled his eyes and tugged none too gently on his shirt sleeve.

Ella watched them go and smiled slightly when Jason turned back and saw her. She may not be Albert Einstein, but she wasn't stupid.


End file.
